Une histoire de château
by Still-Here-Writing
Summary: Vint le jour où Regina décida d'être heureuse.


J'ai décidé de republier cette histoire car c'est une des meilleures que j'ai pu écrire.

Est-ce qu'une autre fiction du même genre (mais avec certainement un peu de suspens/tension) vous irait ?

A bientôt :)

* * *

 **« La Reine décida d'abdiquer et de goûter enfin au bonheur... »**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vêtue d'un bikini bordeaux étincelant qui laissait entrevoir une silhouette bien entretenue, Emma se consacrait au défi lancé par son fils avec une concentration rare.

Chaque personne conviée devait construire un royaume avec le sable humide de la plage en un temps record.

La blonde avait terminé en première, même si les vagues rongeaient les remparts qu'elle tentait de maintenir malgré la houle.

 **\- C'est censé être le château de la Méchante Reine ?**

Le shérif fronça les sourcils à l'entente du ton moqueur de sa compagne.

Elle était officiellement en couple avec Regina depuis un an, mais la brune ne manquait aucune occasion pour taquiner sa bien-aimée et commencer une énième joute verbale qui se terminerait par une séance câline.

Emma devait bien admettre que ses ambitions se solvaient par un échec.

Le résultat de ses efforts n'était pas du tout esthétique ni très joli visuellement.

L'art n'était pas du tout son domaine, mais elle avait relevé le défi et l'idée de ne pas être félicitée pour sa démarche l'irritait.

 **\- Je n'ai jamais été douée pour les travaux pratiques…** soupira le shérif, qui s'était embarquée dans ce projet uniquement pour faire plaisir à Henry.

Regina embrassa tendrement le cou laiteux légèrement coloré par les rayons lumineux pour se faire pardonner.

 **\- Tu te débrouilles pourtant bien avec tes mains…** souligna-t-elle, en caressant délicatement les cuisses de son interlocutrice.

La mairesse était émoustillée par l'entrejambe dénudée, par cette peau douce qu'elle rêvait de faire frémir sous ses baisers.

 **\- Surtout quand elles arrivent à te faire jouir, n'est-ce-pas ?** susurra Emma, qui déplorait que l'endroit soit bondé de monde.

Les remous salés heurtèrent les galets qui formaient l'entrée de la sculpture.

Leurs déferlements engendrèrent une baie maritime qui entoura immédiatement les remparts.

 **\- Tu as pour projet de noyer la Reine avec tes allusions coquines ?** demanda la brune, qui observait la figurine en bouchon de liège et cure-dents la représentant au milieu de l'eau.

La silhouette modelée avec les moyens du bord barbotait dans l'étendue salée, laissant croître un scénario fictif dans l'esprit du shérif.

 **\- La Reine sait très bien nager, mais elle apprécie le lac qui surplombe son domaine !** divulgua-t-elle, connaissant très bien les aptitudes de l'ancienne souveraine.

Regina hocha la tête, s'adonnant au jeu instauré avec grand plaisir.

 **\- Après tout, ça peut être utile pour ses chevaux…** murmura celle-ci, en pointant du doigt les juments miniatures en bois.

Emma acquiesça, faisant mine de laisser les animaux s'abreuver.

 **\- Et c'est pratique pour empêcher les ennemis d'arriver trop rapidement sur son territoire !** argumenta la blonde, en faisant référence aux habitants qui s'étaient révoltés quand Regina avait avoué publiquement ses profonds sentiments pour le shérif.

La brune haussa les épaules pour marquer son indifférence.

Elle ne se préoccupait guère de l'avis des autres, tant qu'Emma n'y prêtait aucune attention et qu'elle l'aimait toujours autant.

 **\- Il n'y a plus d'opposants depuis qu'une magnifique Princesse lui a fait signer les traités de paix !** expliqua Regina, qui ne maltraitait plus personne depuis que sa belle à la chevelure dorée s'était frayé un chemin éternel jusqu'à son cœur.

Emma était conquise par ces déclarations emplies de sincérité et de changement.

Regina était d'une délicatesse étonnante quand il s'agissait de son âme sœur.

 **\- On peut donc le rebaptiser « Le château de la gentille Reine ? »** plaisanta la blonde, en remplaçant le titre de sa conjointe par une définition plus appropriée à son statut actuel.

La mairesse grimaça.

Cette proposition ne l'enchantait pas car malgré toute sa bonne volonté et ce combat intérieur perpétuel qu'elle menait…Le mal était encré dans ses veines et dans le moindre de ses souffles.

 **\- L'appellation « Le Château de la Reine » suffira !** détermina-t-elle, convaincue que les ténèbres ne la quitteraient pas de sitôt.

Emma se pencha du côté de sa concubine pour noter la performance qui excluait tout usage de la magie.

- **Et toi alors ? Puis-je voir tes exploits ?** quémanda-t-elle, étonnée qu'il n'y ait aucune dune matérialisée par les paumes hâlées.

Regina n'avait pas échoué.

Elle avait simplement contourné les règles définies pour obtenir l'effet de base.

 **\- Je n'ai rien pu faire qui tienne au sol !** se lamenta-t-elle, tout en montrant ses prouesses en dessin.

Avec un marqueur et une feuille blanche, la mairesse avait crayonné l'immense plan d'une maison avec étage.

Cette esquisse symbolisait le besoin irrépressible qui l'obsédait ces derniers temps, à savoir qu'Emma vive enfin avec elle.

La brune n'arrivait pas à clamer son désir le plus fort par peur d'être rejetée.

Emma laissait quelques affaires au manoir et se contentait d'effectuer les déplacements entre son appartement et le porche de la mairesse sans s'attarder.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux traits noirs et au nombre conséquent de salles, sans s'arrêter sur la définition de chaque endroit.

 **\- Si tu veux intégrer toutes ces pièces, tu vas avoir besoin de l'accoler à mon château !** conseilla Emma, tout en réunissant assez de grains mouillés pour commencer l'ouvrage.

Regina secoua la tête pour signifier son désaccord.

Elle était prête à bien plus qu'à partager son domicile.

La mairesse voulait créer une propriété neuve, selon leurs envies.

 **\- Et si on essayait de construire notre château ?** demanda la brune, parée à avoir n'importe quelle adresse tant que le nom d'Emma est accolé au sien sur la boîte aux lettres.

S'imaginant qu'un tel travail nécessitait plus de monde, la concernée se leva pour réquisitionner des baigneurs.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as bien lu ce que j'ai écrit ?** insista Regina, en interceptant le poignet fin pour que son propriétaire reste à proximité.

Emma attrapa le papier couvert d'inscriptions et commença sa lecture, intriguée par la nervosité soudaine de son interlocutrice.

La brune était fébrile alors qu'elle adoptait une attitude assurée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait normalement.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de donner un petit coup à l'épaule de la brune en découvrant les mots « Dressing pour ranger tout le bazar d'Emma » pour qualifier sa manie d'être désordonnée et ceux rappelant son manque de compétences culinaires avec la phrase « Cuisine, lieu sacré de Regina à tenir à l'écart d'Emma. »

Des escaliers avaient été schématisés pour conduire à des chambres au premier.

Les inscriptions « Chambre de bébé numéro 2 » et « Chambre de bébé numéro 3 ? » étaient gribouillés dans différents espaces clôturés.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… tout ça ?** s'exclama Emma, les paupières embrumées par l'apparition de larmes.

Le shérif était perplexe à propos du sujet qu'elle devait comprendre.

Est-ce que cette ébauche était sérieuse ou est-ce qu'il était encore question de plaisanterie ?

La brune percevait le doute qui malmenait sa petite amie et décida d'y mettre un terme avant que la situation ne dégénère et que le shérif prenne la fuite comme à l'accoutumée.

 **\- Emménage avec moi.**

Emma trembla à la prononciation de cette requête, envahie par une déferlante d'émotions fulgurantes.

Elle était tellement heureuse que son amante franchisse ce pas capital pour l'avancée de leur couple.

 **\- Je sais que ma mère cherche n'importe quel prétexte pour étrangler la tienne, que la timidité de mon père insupporte le tien, que ma sœur s'énerve à chaque fois qu'elle voit la tienne, qu'Henry est horriblement jaloux de Robyn, mais je me fiche de tout ça et tu sais pourquoi ?** proclama Regina, qui se focalisait uniquement sur sa relation et non sur leur entourage.

Regina évapora les gouttelettes qui s'écoulaient sur les pommettes envahies de crème solaire, remplacées par un sourire franc.

 **\- Cette démarche ne concerne que nous et aucunement eux ou leurs caractères intenables !** précisa la mairesse, qui attendait une réponse sans tenir compte du jugement de leurs parents respectifs.

Regina était maintenant à genoux, comme si ce souhait en engageait un autre plus extraordinaire.

 **\- Tu sais que Rumple va piquer une crise si tu bâtis quelque chose d'aussi grand ?** interrogea le shérif, tout en pensant qu'il serait bon et avantageux d'avoir ce projet en commun.

Le domaine qui leur appartiendrait ne ferait que souder un peu plus leur lien affectif.

 **\- Tu sais bien que personne ne résiste au charme de la mairesse de Storybrooke, n'est-ce-pas ?** déclara la brune, sur un ton ironique.

La beauté de la brune était indéniable et elle l'utilisait souvent pour atteindre et accomplir ses ambitions.

 **\- En effet, Madame le Maire…** chuchota Emma, qui succombait sans arrêt aux attributs sexy et recouverts de dentelle de Regina.

L'interpellée retenait péniblement l'excitation qui envahissait son corps à la diction de son statut.

 **\- Ça veut dire oui ?** s'écria la brune, qui n'avait eu aucun retour à la proposition exposée.

Emma se jeta dans les bras de sa dulcinée, l'embrassant avec ferveur et dévotion avant de lui transmettre sa décision :

 **\- Oui ! Mille fois oui !**

Regina serra la blonde contre sa poitrine avec une passion plus puissante qu'auparavant, mais agréable à ressentir.

 **\- Où tu vas ?** questionna Emma, alors que Regina s'éloignait pour rejoindre le reste de leur tribu.

La mairesse s'élança en direction de Snow qui finissait tout juste son œuvre pour le concours de son petit-fils.

 **\- Détruire le château des White !** cria la brune, en pouffant de rire.

Emma rigola tout autant devant la répartie.

La mesquinerie, c'est ce qu'elle préférait chez la mairesse.

Surtout quand cette aptitude était mise à contribution pour embêter les autres.

 **\- Attend voir que je dévaste celui de la Reine de Cœur !** s'enquit le shérif, alors que Cora décorait sa création avec des coquillages.

Regina regarda la tour organisée par Emma s'effondrer à cause des vagues alors que son document s'envolait grâce au vent.

En une poignée de secondes, tel un mirage, toute trace et preuve de cet après-midi disparue au cœur de l'océan.

Une seule chose demeurait réelle.

Le serment qu'elles avaient scellé.


End file.
